


Macaroni And Cheese

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [7]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Trans Character, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Humor, Moving In Together, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Romance, Running Away, Sex Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Nobody is like Jules — so alive, so magnificent and outrageous.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Femslash February, Femslash Friday





	Macaroni And Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 Season 2 Season 2! I need Season 2! I need Rules to make it work between them! 🥺 Here's to crossing our fingers! I've missed writing for these two ladies so I bring you FLUFFY HAPPY SMUT. This covers Day 7 " _Dark_ " for the Femslash February [prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you)! And any thoughts/comments would be deeply appreciated!

*

Things could be more fucked.

Rue decided to get on the train with Jules, but eventually rang her baby sister. Gia understood. She said she did anyway. Her mom hasn't come to get her so Gia hasn't snitched. Rue does miss hanging out with Lexi and Fez. Hell, even Ali.

Her and Jules crash a small, lamp-lit apartment with friends (well, Jules's friends) while staying in Chicago. One of them makes creamy alfredo macaroni, and Rue secretly wishes it was the cheddar cheese kind. Something _nostalgic_. She's been feeling adrift in a life that's only half hers.

"You good?" Jules murmurs, smacking her lips and clasping Rue's hand across the countertop.

"Mhm," Rue hums, slipping their fingers together. Her skin presses warmly to Jules.

This is all she needs.

Jules has been running around to job interviews all day, and then visiting another friend who was hospitalized for the flu.

She's a vision in baby pink, skintight faux-leather pants. Gleaming like lacquer. A thin, platinum chain belt looped to Jules's waist. Plastic fish bag earrings with teeny tiny and red-orange fish floating inside. One per bag. Jules chose to dress herself in a sky blue, high-neck top printed with a Renaissance painting of angels and clouds. The long sleeves feel satiny to Rue's touch, The top crops close to the bottom portion of her ribs. An array of chunky, statement necklaces in platinum slung over Jules's neck.

When the friends leave, going clubbing, Jules slings off the jean jacket, its back cut-out in clear, shiny plastic and dotted with colorful flowers and butterflies. She peels off her velvet, baby pink high heels and the pink hose super-glued with silver stars.

Nobody is like Jules — so _alive_ , so magnificent and outrageous.

"Fuck, I love you," she whimpers to Rue's mouth, burrowing her hands up under Rue's overly stretched sweatshirt.

Jules's fingers bump against the necklace she gifted Rue earlier that week. Three silver dangles. One shaped to be the physical chemical strand of serotonin, representing happiness and satisfaction — another being a strand of dopamine, for love and passion, and shit like that — and the last is supposed to represent acetylcholine which Rue _thinks_ means learning, dreaming and memory.

She needs her, and _needs_ to feel fucked out so good, and this time Rue is willing. They've got a double ended strap-on. Dark wine red. Rue examines it in her hands, laughing breathlessly when Jules kisses her neck and holds her from behind. They're both naked.

Rue doesn't wanna get naked with _anyone else_. She's too bony and vulnerable and a fucking mess.

"Listen… when I saw you," Jules says, kneeling up on their futon, placing her lips gently, gleefully to Rue's nose. "I was like… that girl? Her fucking strap is _HUGE_." She motions down to the strap-on belted onto Rue's waist. " _AND IT IS_!" Jules hollers, grinning.

They dissolve into more laughter, incandescent and erupting and frothing over.

Dark wine red vanishes into Jules, lubricated to the hilt, fucking into her girlfriend with ease when Rue lifts her hips.

She wasn't so sure about getting penetrated with a sex toy herself but the dildo goes into Rue until she's comfortably full, also lubricated until Rue's thighs glisten. A soft, buzzing vibration echoes against Rue's vaginal walls, clenching and unclenching, pressing deeper to her G-spot when she humps Jules grunting, slamming her ass back into Rue, their hips jostling.

A loud, euphoric cry untangles from Rue's mouth and tongue. Euphoric — _euphoria_ — that's what Rue wants. Needs. Has.

*


End file.
